The present invention relates to a cookie cutter candle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cookie cutter candle that includes a cylindrical wax body, an exterior wax layer disposed about the outer surface of the cylindrical wax body and having cookie cutter cutouts, and wax inserts disposed in the cookie cutter cutouts.
The ancient art of candling making is creative, rewarding, challenging, and enjoys much popularity. The challenge involves making candles in many unusual and decorative shapes and colors.
Some of the finest examples of the candle making art are those in which the surface of the candle is overlaid in some fashion with relief decorations, often in different colors. This is usually accomplished with an expensive two section separable mold which is used to produce the decorations at the same time the main candle is being fashioned. Thereafter, the decoration is hand painted. Molds of this type are expensive and possess little versatility.
A need exists, therefore, for an inexpensive and simple way to inlay the surface of a candle with one or more decorative inserts which may be the same or, preferably, a different color from the main candle.
Numerous innovations for candle devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a cookie cutter candle that includes a cylindrical wax body, an exterior wax layer disposed about the outer surface of the cylindrical wax body and having cookie cutter cutouts, and wax inserts disposed in the cookie cutter cutouts.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,711 to Bryant teaches a shaped candle that is formed of clear, undyed, and unpigmented candle wax. The candle has only surface ornamentation and coloration and includes a glass cylinder recessed centrally thereof and a cylinder of translucent insulating material positioned inside the glass cylinder.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,245 to Linder teaches a flexible bipart mold for making candles that includes a plurality of integral, manipulable mold locks or latches for locking the mold sections together.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,992 to Vyprachhtocky teaches an inlay candle mold that includes an open-topped shallow marginally-rimmed reservoir shaped to define a decorative insert into which molten wax is poured and allowed to set. Hooking forming means is provided for suspending the filled reservoir in an upright position from the rim of a candle mold flush against the wall thereof and facing inwardly therefrom.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,636 to Menig teaches a method of making a candle that includes the steps of extending a wick centrally through a candle mold, forming initially a wax shell on the surface of the mold having one open end, filling the wax shell with powered wax, and sealing the open end of the wax shell to contain the powered wax therein.
Finally, Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,860 to Flinn et al. teaches a system for making candles that includes an overhead conveyor, a wicking station, a dipping station, a cutoff station, a butt forming station, and a cutdown station.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for candle devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.